


Misconceptions

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-27
Updated: 2007-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:53:59
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: How Sam thought his reunion with Dean would go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

This is for [ ](http://monkiedude.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://monkiedude.livejournal.com/)**monkiedude**. She wanted fic about how Sam thought his reunion with Dean would go.   
  
He'd always thought Dean would punch him, or maybe try to exorcise him. Yell at him, call him an idiot, and then get thrown out of the church because a high-profiled lawyer's wedding is no place to be causing a scene. And he's right, in a way, because Dean's not _stupid_ , and he knows exactly what he's doing when he sneaks in. He wants Sam to jump him, hit him, say hello in a way he can handle. So Sam does, realizing in some small quiet place _who_ he's fighting several moves before Jess flips the light on.  
  
And he realizes that he knows Dean, maybe better than he knows Jess. He's got no idea what's on Jess's mind, but he knows what's going through Dean's.  
  
Of course, that could be because _hey, nice tits_ isn't exactly a complicated thought to have.  
  
But then Jess asks for an explanation and they're slinging the bullshit, just like old times. Sam looks over at Dean and sees the grin, the spark in his eyes.  
  
He knows, before Dean asks, that he'll go.  
  
||  
  
The real hello happens later.  
  
They're driving down a stretch of road that seems like it's been going on forever, trees lining the sandy ditches on either side of the road, appearing and disappearing in the headlights. They finally pass an exit with a McDonald's and a tiny, deserted gas station around four in the morning; the sky's just starting to turn gray when Dean kills the ignition.  
  
“So, Egg McMuffin?”  
  
Sam snorts. “Dude, the least you could do is feed me right.”  
  
“....I'm not buying you those granola bars.”  
  
He grins.  
  
“I'm _not._ ”  
  
Ten minutes later Sam's slumped in the Impala, scarfing down a Nutrigrain bar and moaning loudly enough for Dean to hear him outside. They're actually sort of gross, but every time he groans, Dean twitches.  
  
When he goes inside to pay, Sam gets out of the car and leans on the hood. Birds are chirping now, and the air's getting crisper, cleaner. He flicks the last of the Nutrigrain bar under the car and takes a deep breath, waiting for--  
  
“I knew it.”  
  
Well. Not that.  
  
Dean's smile—smirk—is too close, his hands too hard on Sam's back, when he pulls Sam forward. Rancid fast food and oatmeal. It's pretty much disgusting, but Sam finds himself leaning in anyway.  
  
“Dean,” he breaths, and Dean pulls away.  
  
“Hey,” he says, his smile lopsided.  
  
Scenarios run through his mind, like a flipbook on crack. They're all just as true as they're really not.  
  
Finally, Sam smiles back. “Hi,” he says.  
  
And that's that.  
  
||  
 


End file.
